brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Army Of One12
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- CJC95 (Talk) 20:40, 2012 March 25 |} Thanks very much for your reviews here, but, when you create them, please name the page of the review itself "Review:/Army Of One12", and create the page "Review:" separately with only the "Reviewpage" template on it. Thanks, It doesn't really involve code. All you have to do is name your review that. See Review:6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex/Cligra for an example. I would also recommend copying the code at the top of that page, and putting it at the top of yours. We, you see, keep all our reviews on separate pages, but have a single page where all of the reviews on a specific set can be seen, which would simply be called, for example "Review:6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex". There you could see all of the separate reviews for the set, written on different pages. To be perfectly honest I'm not entirely sure why we do it this way, or how it works, I just know that it does. Sorry if I'm just confusing you, Ehh.... Just use Review:6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex and Review:6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex/Cligra as examples.... Take a look to see how they work, then copy that when you make your own. Review * Hi, I deleted "Review:2143 Rocka 3.0/Army Of One12", because you blanked it and I assumed that meant you didn't want it anymore? If this is a mistake, please let me know and I'll restore it. 04:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ** Hey, umm sorry but reviews are set up in a certain way, and putting a review on the review page would mess up a lot of the technical side of things. I'm not really sure how it would be easier to edit on the review page- if you just click "Submit a review" on Review:2143 Rocka 3.0 (which may or may not be showing up- there was a coding problem and it wasn't showing up before), all the coding and stuff is taken care of, and you should just be able to write your review :S Is it because you can see the infobox above your review when you hit preview, or some other reason? I know reviews aren't exactly the easiest things to submit here, and I am working on making them more user-friendly to submit, so if you let me know about any problems, I might be able to work on fixes. 06:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *** Great review :) And I think it's one of the first Hero Factory reviews on the site too. 07:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Template: (all things listed in it are examples. change them as you like, and experiment) * There's a guide about making user sigs here, or if you want I'd be happy to help get you started, just let me know the basics of what you want your sig to look like :) 07:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: About Customs * Sure, just tag them with . Also, we have a custom namespace here too, if you wanted to make articles on the wiki, you could make articles about them (but they have to be called Custom:(whatever)). Yep, I know GG360 :) Off the top of my head, users like , , , and Tatooine have been around since '09/'10 09:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Bias You know, you can have bias in you're reviews. It's just the articles we don't allow it in. 18:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :That's understandable, but still, feel free too. :) 22:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: My Ratings * Hey, how you rate things is completely up to you, and per what Berrybrick said- you can be as biased as you like in reviews, the point of them is to share your opinion about the set after all :) And I really can't offer any insight into the set because I don't own it 23:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC)